


【A3！满开剧团/丞紬】彩蛋（NC-17/PWP/厨房Play）

by Earraeme



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 但其实没有真肉, 接龙, 群活动, 虽然说是NC-17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earraeme/pseuds/Earraeme
Summary: 兔子，饼干，锁骨。
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 4





	【A3！满开剧团/丞紬】彩蛋（NC-17/PWP/厨房Play）

**Author's Note:**

> 丞紬群（915252424）接龙的一部分。  
> 这里附上我上一棒，下一棒以及总集的链接。  
> 本来看到兔子想写假孕啊什么的吃兔兔文学，想了想紬哥还是太幼女了这么写我会把持不住OOC破天hhhhh。  
> 肉好柴......我写着写着写萎了又开始扯.....而且结尾有点仓促，实在是太困难了，复建果然不能写肉。  
> 总而言之，希望您能够喜欢这篇文。  
> 警告：NC-17 OOC PWP 厨房Play

复活节前的那个礼拜五下午，宿舍里寂静无声。学生们都在上课，新型不良也被监督赶去了学校，上班族在上班，御影代皆木的班去了咖啡店打工，大诗人有一场粉丝见面会，雪白则和平时一样神出鬼没，不知去了哪里。

到最后，整个宿舍就剩下了高远和月冈二人。一般他们俩一个去给学生辅导，另一个到各种剧团客串演出或者观摩学习，也不会在家。

这种不常见的情况自然是人为造成的。

复活节就在两天之后，虽然不是什么重要的节日，但剧团的监督是个任何节日都会为了问候到所有人满宿舍跑的老好人，所谓有备无患，总比被找上门时只有花能给要好。

“所以......”高远拿起一个 模具 ，拇指摩挲过兔子的耳朵，铁器为指尖带来了些凉意，“兔子？”

月冈把从伏见那里借来的粉色围裙递给对方，看向已经大开的窗户，又把自己的T恤往下拉了点：“嗯......毕竟是复活节嘛，巧克力彩蛋什么还是算了，就多做一点兔子吧。”

高远虽然早就答应了这件事，但冥思苦想也未想出日本什么时候有复活节也要给亲近的人送礼表示感谢的传统。他利索地将系带在身后打了个结，站在月冈身边帮他一起从冰箱中搬出材料。

“好......”月冈深吸了一口气，开始按臣的写的流程操作起来，“嗯，首先是分离蛋黄......小丞，给我五个鸡蛋。话说我们要不要多做一点分给即兴表演的观众？”

“先做成功一次再说吧......”高远打开鸡蛋盒子，将鸡蛋递给月冈，对方转过来对他笑笑。

“我可是有好好跟臣君学习的哦。”月冈拿起分蛋器挂在碗沿上，敲开蛋壳，“分蛋我还是没问题的，啊，完美。”

高远无奈地摇了摇头，轻哼了一声，瞟向备忘录，拿起了砂糖。

最基础的巧克力饼干面糊实在不是什么难事，就算是两个新人做出的成品也能算是大致成功。月冈把装着面糊的钢碗在大理石桌面上敲了敲，发出几声闷响。他身后围裙的系带好巧不巧应声而散：“啊，丞，帮一下忙。”他俯下身，靠在料理台上，用手背擦了擦从侧脸缓缓滴落下来的汗，看向旁边正在准备烘焙纸的高远。

“你自己重新系一下不行吗......”高远无奈地放下烘焙纸走到月冈身后，“这么热的天人还要贴得这么近。”

宿舍厨房的空间虽说不小，但对两个成年男性并排还是太狭窄了些。高远站在对方的身后，拉起两根细绳，低头看向在白T恤的遮掩下若隐若现的腰窝。紬还是太瘦了些，他突然想。

不过腰细也有腰细的好处，在黏糊糊的闷热空气里，他下意识地屏住了呼吸，看着有些汗湿的背襟心猿意马。

“怎么了？好痒啊。”月冈带着些疑惑的语调转过身，看到高远的表情脸腾得红了起来：“不行，现在不行，万一有人回来......”

“速战速决。”高远丞一向是行动派。

他放下了还未系好的带子，将爱人整个翻过来，月冈还是脸红，双手推拒着，手上早已被汗糊成一团的可可粉擦在了他的脸上和围裙上。

但显然这不是在意污渍的时候。

高远抓住月冈作乱的双手，用吻封住了对方的拒绝。长吻一向是双方肺活量和吻技的比拼，很显然，高远在无论哪个方面都更优于几乎没有恋爱经验的文系男，窒息感和快感一同席卷而来，吻出了泪水，吻软了他的腰和手。

“速......战速决。”

月冈紬闭着眼睛，泪水沾染在他的睫毛上，一抖一抖，清晨停在朝露旁的蝴蝶，水滴滑落，沁在眼睑上，划过颧骨，与汗水汇合。他的嘴翕张着，舌尖无意识地向外伸出，抵上牙后带着几不可闻的粘腻水声再缩回去，呼吸声像是夏日里的鸣蝉扰乱着人的心神，在高远已经脱线的理智之弦上轻轻吹了一口气。

得到允许的他凑近紬的脸，将咸涩的水渍舐去，随后一路向下，轻轻啃咬他修长的脖颈和凸起的喉结。距离的突然消失让月冈呼吸更加急促了些，随着胸腔的起伏嘴边泄出些呻吟来。高远 更加往下，看到了露出的锁骨。

天气炎热，月冈在围裙里只穿了一件白色的T恤，可能是因为穿得年月久了，领口有些松垮，再加上主人贪凉不断的向下拉拽，倒是比围裙的领口还要更低了些。

“你这样穿还不如学臣一样直接别穿上衣只穿围裙。”高远把手从月冈的背后伸入他的衣服，沿着肩胛骨向上，环抱住对方的身体，在敏感带上摩挲，碰触，撩拨。他低下头，将唇贴在锁骨上，叼起那块细嫩的皮肤，用唇齿折磨着它，让它烙上一时半会儿消不去的红印。

月冈用手掌根部还算干净的地方推着丞的头：“天哪，别咬那里，会被人看到的！丞！”

高远倒也没执着于此，想要继续往下却被围裙挡住了去路。月冈有了一个喘息的机会，大口呼吸着，用不知是羞还是缺氧造成的蚊喃说道：“在后面左边的口袋里......”

高远将脱下的两条围裙甩在旁边的地上，按照月冈的指引摸出了一个避孕套和一小包便携装的润滑剂，手指抵在包装纸上将撕不撕，挑了挑眉。

“你行不行！”不知道哪里来的力气，紬红着脸瞪了自己的青梅竹马一眼，大吼道。

高远脸陡然黑了一下。

“嘶啊......”月冈猛地吸入一口气，猛烈的冲击感让一切都脱离了掌控，连呼吸都跟随着顶入的节奏进行，当中还混杂着些过分刺激带来的屏吸。两人之间有一种奇异的沉默掌握着一切，呼吸的频率、漏出的呻吟、撞上前列腺的时机......他们注视着彼此的眼睛，却没有在对视。眼神早已涣散，理智被抛到九霄云外，剩下的不过是对彼此的爱意和欲念，以及尚未彻底被进化摆脱的兽性。两人之间的距离，无论灵肉，早已化作乌有，在多巴胺费洛蒙的刺激下，因快感而升上云霄的灵魂交合在一起。

月冈的手臂在桌上被撞得上下移动，灵魂在快感的巅峰颤栗，肉体也跟着一起抽搐，手指弯曲似乎想握住些什么，又在新一波的刺激下绷直，指尖触碰到一个冰凉的铁制物品，几乎要灼伤他因情动和燥热而泛红的皮肤。

那兔子模具在力的作用下，飘过光滑的大理石桌面，掉在木质地板上发出一声巨响。突如其来的声音吓了两人一跳，本就已经接近高潮的月冈直接在高远的手中射了出来，被绞紧的甬道压迫，丞也泄在了套子里。

门口传来了门铃声。

至于为什么月冈最后还是送了花给监督，以及监督发现的小小暗红色彩蛋，就是另一个故事了。

-END-


End file.
